In His Eyes
by Yui-Mag
Summary: Miaka and Yui songfic about Tamahome's eyes...


This is a songfic for Miaka and Yui. These characters are not my own. They come from the anime series Fushigi Yugi and are the creation of Yuu Watase.  The song is from the musical _Jekyll and Hyde_ and is again, not one of my creations. (I can't write songs anyway!!!! :)

Index: Miaka singing.

           _Yui singing. _

                                                                                                In His Eyes

Miaka sighed as she looked to the outside from the inside of her palace room. Slowly she brought her knees to her chest, hugging them as if they were the only things left to protect her. It hurt. The loneliness. It hurt so much. And it didn't help knowing that he was coming back. It still hurt. Her lower lip started to tremble and her vision blurred. 

                "Oh come on Miaka… you're acting like a child." She scolded herself gently. "He promised… he will be back." She looked to the window, trying to stop tears from flowing down. Her brown eyes were wide with pleading… pleading for someone to appear through the falling raindrops. But only the shadows of her imagination filled the wet landscape. Her lips moved silently, the words coming from her mouth barely over a whisper.                                                 "I sit and watch the rain,

                                                                                And see my tears run down the windowpane…"

Her hand reached to touch the cool surface of the window, a finger idly tracing the rain path down. In the window, Yui starts appearing, like a reflection that Miaka can't see. Strangely, their expressions match each other's. Yui looks back behind her… Her eyes stopping to watch over the sleeping Tamahome. A small smile fills the tired face before she looks to her window. 

                                                                                _"I sit and watch the sky,_

_                                                                                And I can hear it breath a sigh…"_ Yui sits at the edge of the window and grips onto its golden railing. Her voice is soft and gentle, afraid to awaken him. Her tone is lower and starts to tremble at the end.

                                                                                "I think of him,

                                                                                How we were…" Miaka continues. Images of his blue eyes filter her mind. And then the memory of his warm voice, of his arms around her… of knowing that she wasn't alone anymore… alone… Her voice cracks and the tears that had been threatening to spill, slowly trickles down the side of her cheeks, making glistening lines that outlines the paths taken. 

                                                                                _"And when I think of him,_

_                                                                                Then I remember…"_ Yui turned away from the window, eyes clouding, a pained smiles etching on her face. She takes small steps toward him and together, the two priestesses whisper one word. For an instant, only miles separate them.

                                                                                "Remember…"

                                                                                "In his eyes I can see,

                                                                                Where my heart longs to be!" The brown haired teen stood up and walked away from the window, turning her back on Yui. 

                                                                                "_In his eyes I see a gentle glow,_

_                                                                                And that's where I'll be safe I know."_ Yui whispered, her arms coming around her own shoulder. She takes more steps away from the window. 

                                                                                "Safe in his arms,

                                                                                Close to his heart." Miaka falls to the ground, her knees banging on the hard surface. A piece of paper lies on the ground in front of her. On it… written in a language she doesn't understand is Aisheteru. I love you. 

                                                                                _"But I don't know quite where to start…"_ The blond priestess kneeled next to the bed, her hand reaching to push a lock of his blue/green hair out of his serene face. But she sees a scar, healed physically yet fresh and painful in her mind, and her hand drops, lifeless, back on her lap. 

                                                                                "By looking in his eyes,

                                                                                Will I see beyond tomorrow?" Miaka asked herself, her hands taking the paper and cradeling it gently. She had tried so hard not to feel. Not to feel anything for him. But… She cursed herself silently. 'He isn't even real… why am I feeling this? Why?' Her empty hand curled into a fist and pounded on the ground. Visions of her world, her family, Yui… a place where he didn't belong… their love was impossible… yet she still…

                                                                                _"By looking in his eyes,_

_                                                                                Will I see beyond the sorrow that I feel?"_ Her blue eyes moved away from her scarred wrist, fastening instead on her only hope for sanity. He was the only one who had cared. Who had looked onto her… not with pity but… a strange affection, warmth… He had cared. He had understood. 

                                                                                "Will he eyes reveal to me

                                                                                Promises or lies?" Brown eyes closed for a moment. Everything was happening too fast. Any reality she could have gripped on had slipped from her reach the moment she had accepted this world as her own. As she had started loving and believing… that a dream was reality. A future? Was there a future for her here?

                                                                                _"But he can't conceal from me,_

                                                                                _The love in his eyes."_ His love was Miaka. Yui thought painfully, backing away from the bed. But surely… surely… 

                                                                                "I know their every look,

His eyes." Miaka gave a shaky smile and pushed

herself off the ground. 

                                                                                _"They're like an open book,_

_                                                                                His eyes."_ Yui sat back down on the edge of the window frame, looking out. A gentle smile with a look of sudden peace, filtered on her face. 

                                                                                "But most of all the look,

                                                                                That hypnotized me!" The two priestesses sang together softly, each in their own memories. 

                                                                                "If I'm wise,

                                                                                I will walk away,

                                                                                And gladly." Miaka sat back down and her eyes looked back outside, still waiting. 

                                                                                _"But sadly,_

_                                                                                I'm not wise._

_                                                                                It's hard to talk away_

_                                                                                The memories that you prize."_ Yui said quietly, brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

                                                                                "Love is worth forgiving for!" A stronger smile took hold of Miaka's face and a confident look came through. The paper, still in her left hand was brought up and she said the word in her language, hoping… knowing that it would reach him somehow. 

                                                                                "Now I realize…"

                                                                                "Everything worth living for,

                                                                                Is there in his eyes…" The two sang, pain forgotten. The two gods at rest with each other… and content for peace to stay for the moment.     

"Love is worth forgiving for… Now I realize…

                                                                                Now I realize…

                                                                                Everything worth living for…

                                                                                Is there in his eyes…" 

The end.


End file.
